1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optics. More specifically, the present invention relates to backshell connectors for optical fiber cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optics is used in an ever increasing number of system designs. Optical fibers permit data transmission over longer distances and at higher data rates than electronic transmission. The optical interface, however, between an optical fiber and an electrical system is one of the most difficult interfaces to control from the standpoint of reliability, producibility and maintainability.
An optical fiber cable typically includes several optical fibers enclosed in a protective jacket. The ends of the cable are typically terminated by optical fiber connectors, or backshells, which allow the optical fibers to be connected to an electrical system. The electrical system includes a receiver module having a mating connector to which the optical backshell is connected such that the input optical fibers are placed in optical contact with optical fibers in the receiver, thereby allowing a signal to be transmitted from the cable to the system. Front end optics in the receiver module then convert the received optical signal to an electrical signal for processing by the system.
The optical connectors need to be carefully inspected and cleaned before being connected to provide a reliable optical interface. In most applications, this does not pose a large problem since the optical fiber is plugged into the system once and then left alone. In certain applications, however, the cable is frequently connected and disconnected, requiring frequent inspection and cleaning of the optical connectors. This can be particularly difficult and time consuming for applications using several connectors, or for portable systems being used in the field. An antenna remoting application, for example, may include a hundred to two hundred optical connectors, each of which needing to be inspected and cleaned periodically.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved optical fiber connector that is easier to maintain than prior designs.